The Puella Magi of Middle Earth
by Erin Primette
Summary: When Madoka made her wish, everything changed. Witches began forming in clusters after a year passed. Now that Kyubey has sent Madoka and the other Puella Magi to Middle Earth, Madoka must find the catalyst to the Witch Clusters, which will soon turn out to be a quest to save both worlds as she protects Frodo while he takes the Ring to Mordor.
1. A New Story Begins

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Shaft.

Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

The only thing that I own here is this crossover.

* * *

Akemi Homura is at the brink of defeat.

She was just hit by one of Walpurgis Night's debris, which entrapped her in rubble, wounded.

"_Why?"_ thought Homura, _"why can't I beat her, no matter how much effort I place?"_

Homura quickly brought her shield to her hand in an effort to repeat this time frame. However...

"_If I continue to repeat this,"_ thought Homura, _"Madoka's fate just will keep getting worse. Everything I've worked hard for..."_

Homura eventually gave up as she lay on the ground. Soon, her tears began to well up as her Soul Gem began to darken, making its way to the brink of despair. She was this close to becoming a Witch herself, and then...

She felt someone holding her hand.

It was Madoka.

"It's okay now," said Madoka, "Homura."

"Madoka," replied Homura.

As Madoka stood up and turned to face Walpurgis Night, Homura noticed that Kyubey was also at their presence.

"Madoka," fretted Homura, "don't tell me you…?"

"Homura," said Madoka, "I'm sorry. I've decided to become a Puella Magi. I now understand. I might have turned out this way because you have protected me this whole time. This is the answer I found. I'm really sorry."

"Madoka," cried Homura, "if you do this…"

Homura started crying again, prompting Madoka to approach Homura and comfort her.

"Believe in me, Homura," replied Madoka, "I won't let your effort go to waste."

Madoka soon turned to Kyubey.

"You are the focal point of every single fate line," said Kyubey, "and the destinies of the many worlds are being shouldered by you. You could probably fulfill any wish no matter how impossible it is."

"Exactly," replied Madoka.

"So, Madoka Kaname," said Kyubey, "what wish do you want to fulfill so much that you'll pay with your soul?"

Madoka took a deep breath.

"I want to change the fate of every Puella Magi," declared Madoka, "so that they, including myself, will never have to become Witches to begin with!"

Within an instant, her chest began to glow very brilliantly, which gave Kyubey a gasp of surprise.

"No way," exclaimed Kyubey, "if you fulfill that wish, it'll surpass even space-time interference! That's treason against the wish itself! Wait, you really want to become a god?"

"I don't care what I end up becoming," answered Madoka, "I don't want all those girls to cry. All those Puella Magi who believed in their hope and fought the Witches. I want them to live on with smiles on their faces. If there are any rules that prevent it, I will destroy them. This is my prayer; my wish. Now, fulfill it, Incubator!"

Within seconds, Madoka was endowed with the form of her own Soul Gem that was just created. Then, she launched her arrow into the sky, triggering multiple ones to scatter all over the globe. Every Puella Magi of the past, present and future had a significant change in their fate.

"I won't let your hopes and prayers end in despair," announced Madoka, "you won't have to curse anyone! I'll take all the misfortune! So please, believe in yourselves right to the very end!"

With that much immense power, Walpurgis Night disintegrated before a flashing beam of light flared all over Mitakihara.

Soon, Homura opened her eyes and found herself on the moon. She was worried as much as she was confused as she looked around.

"Madoka has set plenty of new laws," announced Kyubey, "and for that, space is getting reorganized. It seems that your magic went beyond the time. Let's have a look together for what's at the end of the being called Madoka Kaname?"

Homura noticed a huge shooting star.

"No way..." muttered Homura.

"That's the Soul Gem created from her wish," continued Kyubey, "do you think the amount of despair she has to shoulder measure up to the hope she creates? This amount of hope is enough to create a new universe, but that also means despair equal to ending a universe. I most definitely think so."

Soon, the shooting star took the form of an ominous Witch as it blanketed the planet. Horrified, Homura buried her face in her hands and began to weep. But then, she heard a familiar voice...

"It's all right," said Madoka, "my wish is to destroy the fate line between every Puella Magi and Witch. If I fulfill it, then there's no reason for me to fall in despair!"

Madoka, now in the form of a goddess, aimed her bow at the ominous figure blanketing the planet, launching thousands of arrows that killed it, which soon triggered a flash of light to glow very brilliantly which grew very rapidly.

* * *

Then, Madoka and Homura suddenly found themselves back in Mitakihara, only...

The Witch of the hunt, Oktavia von Seckendorff has just been defeated and the barrier diminished, revealing the train station. Tomoe Mami, Sakura Kyoko and Miki Sayaka were also in the scene. But then it seemed that Sayaka was a little exhausted as she sat on the ground.

"We did it!" exclaimed Sayaka, panting.

"Are you ok, Sayaka?" asked Madoka.

"She tires out easily," commented Kyoko.

"At least we restored peace and harmony to the Universe," sang Mami.

_{What do you think is going on?}_ asked Madoka to Homura.

_{I'm already wondering why you haven't become a Witch just yet,}_ answered Homura.

"What are you talking about?" commented Sayaka, "we don't turn into Witches at all."

Homura and Madoka gaped in surprise on the inside.

_**1 year later...**_

The Puella Magi are busy fighting Witch Clusters today. Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko and Homura teamed up to take down an unusual group of Witches since last week. They just finished off the last one when Kyubey came into the scene.

"They just keep coming and going," said Kyoko, "don't they?"

"I thought Witches don't join up together at all," replied Madoka.

"Normally, they don't," interrupted Kyubey, "however, they only join up if there is a catalyst that is causing it."

"Well then," said Mami, "have you found this catalyst yet?"

"It's in another dimension," answered Kyubey.

"There's more than just one dimension?" asked Sayaka.

Kyubey nodded.

"Would you girls help us out," proposed Kyubey, "and search for the catalyst and destroy it? If we don't destroy the catalyst soon, the Witch Clusters will overwhelm the Universe and accelerate the entropy."

"We accept," asked Madoka, "but how do we get there?"

"Allow me," answered Kyubey, "only Incubators can teleport Puella Magi through different dimensions. But let me tell you this, while you're in a  
different dimension, you must **_never_** tell anyone where you are from; otherwise, it will bring havoc among the entire Universe. Are you girls ready?"

"Do it," said Homura.

Within seconds, Kyubey began to glow very brightly, and that bright light soon enveloped the Puella Magi. Soon, Madoka found herself lying in a lush field filled with round doors embedded into the hills. To her dismay, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko and Homura were nowhere in sight. Madoka got up and found that she is wearing different attire. She concluded that the attire she was wearing was probably designed to blend in with whatever culture she might be in.

_"Ok,"_ thought Madoka, _"all I have to do is find the catalyst and destroy it."_

Madoka pulled out her Soul Gem and it started glowing, which led her to wander through the strange village while using her Soul Gem as a guide. Suddenly, she ran into an old man with a long beard clad in grey robes.

"That is a really interesting trinket you have there," commented the old man, glancing at her Soul Gem.

Madoka gaped in surprise.

"Why thanks," blurted Madoka, "I keep this magic gem with me to ward off evil demons."

"I don't think there are any demons around," replied the old man, "but I'm sure that there is a great evil stirring in Mordor."

"Mordor?" pondered Madoka, "what's that?"

"It is a place very far from here in the Shire," answered the old man.

"Really?" said Madoka, "then I'd be _**more**_ than happy to help you fight this evil! I'm Madoka Kaname."

"Well, nice to meet you," chirped the old man, "I am Gandalf the Grey. Since you are interested in fighting whatever evil you are looking for, then maybe you would like to tag along with me? I have a very important message to give to a friend."

"Ok then," said Madoka.

Gandalf then led Madoka through the Shire until they reached Bag End, but Gandalf didn't stop from there. He bravely approached the house, although Madoka noticed that the lights inside were out, which probably meant that no one's home.

"Uh, Gandalf," commented Madoka, "I don't think it's a good idea to break into someone's house like that."

"Don't fret," replied Gandalf, opening one of the windows, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"But we'll get in trouble," protested Madoka.

Gandalf did not answer as he climbed into the window. For a while, Madoka hesitated while struggling to decide whether it was a good idea to follow an old man into a stranger's house, as she was certain that she would be punished for breaking and entering.

"Are you coming?" called Gandalf.

Madoka immediately came back into her senses and she soon climbed into the window.

"What do we do now?" asked Madoka.

"We wait for Frodo," answered Gandalf.

For a long while, Madoka began to tremble in anxiety, hoping that the owner of the house does not kill them.

* * *

Coming up, who is the owner of the hobbit hut of Bag End? Will Madoka find the catalyst to the Witch Cluster?

Please review, because Kyubey wants you to make a contract with him! ／人◕‿‿◕人＼


	2. Shadow of the Past

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Shaft.

Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

The only thing that I own here is this crossover.

* * *

Gandalf and Madoka have been sitting still inside the hut for a while. Yet, Madoka was still fidgeting nervously since she still has her sense of guilt nagging away in her mind. Soon, she decided to have a tour around the hut by herself. Before long, a hobbit with dark brown hair and blue eyes entered the hut from the door. Surprisingly, he noticed that there were papers and curtains fluttering in the breeze. He suddenly noticed Madoka's presence, which caused both of them to yelp in surprise.

"Who are you," exclaimed the hobbit, "and what are you doing in my house?!"

"I'm sorry," peeped Madoka, "we didn't mean to sneak into your house without permission! Please don't get mad at us!"

"Wait, you and who else?" asked the hobbit in curiosity.

Suddenly, the hobbit felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind, startling him. He instantly turned to face Gandalf, who was apparently anticipating his arrival.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" demanded Gandalf.

The hobbit's face soon lit up as if he knew what Gandalf was talking about as he soon dashed for a chest in the hallway. After opening it up, he searched through the chest until he pulled out an envelope with a seal on it. Then, Gandalf snatched it from his hands and tossed it into the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" demanded the hobbit.

Soon, the envelope burned to crisp, revealing a golden ring. Madoka's Soul Gem vibrated even faster then before to her surprise. Perhaps this golden ring was the catalyst she was looking for? Gandalf soon pulled the ring out of the fireplace with a pair of tongs before dropping it in the hobbit's hands. Already, red markings were glowing.

"I see something," said the hobbit, "it's some sort of Elvish, but I can't read it."

"The language is that of Mordor," replied Gandalf, "in the common tongue, it reads; One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

"Mordor?" said Madoka and the hobbit confusingly.

"This is the One Ring," answered Gandalf, "forged by the Dark Lord Sauron, and taken by Isildur."

The hobbit turned to face Madoka.

"I'm Madoka Kaname," said Madoka, while bowing her head, "nice to meet you."

"Frodo Baggins," replied the hobbit.

Frodo, Madoka and Gandalf sat down in the kitchen table while having tea.

"What do you know of this ring, Frodo?" asked Madoka.

"Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave," answered Frodo.

"For 60 years," nodded Gandalf, "the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping: prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo; evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"Does that mean Sauron is still alive?" inquired Madoka.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Kaname," nodded Gandalf, "the spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Now, Sauron has returned, and his orcs have multiplied."

"And Witches are now starting to gather in clusters," whispered Madoka.

Gandalf and Frodo glanced at Madoka in confusion, which startled her.

"What did you say?" interrogated Gandalf.

"Uh, nothing!" lied Madoka.

"As of now," continued Gandalf, "Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He must never find it, Frodo."

At this point, Madoka has concluded that the Ring is definitely the catalyst to the Witch clusters.

"In that case," said Madoka, "all we have to do is to destroy it. You guys might want to stand back."

Frodo and Gandalf backed away from the table while she summoned her bow from her Soul Gem while keeping them from seeing what she's doing. Then she fired an arrow at the Ring, which instantly triggered a sonic boom that knocked everyone back. It took a moment for them to recuperate as they glanced at the table, hoping to get a result. To their dismay, the Ring was still intact.

"Curses!" said Madoka, "it didn't work!"

"It seems that your magic gem is not strong enough against the Ring, Miss Kaname," commented Gandalf.

"_**Now**_ you're telling me," sighed Madoka.

"No one knows it's here," said Frodo, "do they, Gandalf?"

"There was another who knew that Bilbo had the Ring," replied Gandalf, "I had looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."

Shire and Baggins.

"Uh oh," said Madoka.

"But that will lead them here!" exclaimed Frodo.

Frodo instantly snatched the Ring off the table and held it out to Gandalf.

"Take it, Gandalf!" shouted Frodo, "you must take it!"

"No, Frodo," countered Gandalf, "you cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo!" replied Gandalf, "I dare not take it, even to keep it safe. With that power, I should have power far too great and terrible. And over me, the Ring would gain a power still greater and more deadly. I do not wish to become like the Dark Lord himself."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" exclaimed Frodo.

"You're right," interrupted Madoka, causing Frodo and Gandalf to glance at her, "but, what do we do?"

After a while, Madoka started helping Frodo pack up for a journey. Gandalf then prepares instructions.

"You must leave quickly, both of you!" instructed Gandalf, "get out of the Shire, and make for the village of Bree. I will be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"Will it be safe there?" asked Frodo.

"I don't know," answered Gandalf, "I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. He will know what to do. You will have to leave the name of Baggins behind, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I hear something," said Madoka suddenly.

Apparently there was a rustling sound outside a nearby window. Gandalf marched there and dragged yet another hobbit into the hut, who yelped in surprise.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" shouted Gandalf, "have you been eavesdropping?!"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir," cried Sam, "honest! I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me!"

"A little late for trimming the verge," replied Gandalf, "don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices," continued Sam.

"What did you hear?" blared Gandalf, "SPEAK!"

"Nothing important," cried Sam, "that is, I heard a good deal about a ring, dark lord, and something about the end of the world, but please Mr. Gandalf sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

"No, perhaps not," replied Gandalf, "I've thought of a better use for you."

"Your guess is good as mine," whispered Madoka to Frodo.

* * *

Please review, because Kyubey wants you to make a contract with him! ／人◕‿‿◕人＼


	3. At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Shaft.

Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

The only thing that I own here is this crossover.

* * *

As morning came in, Gandalf escorted Madoka, Frodo and Sam into the woods of the Shire. Gandalf would call out to Sam every once in a while, who was lagging behind. Gandalf brought along his horse while approaching the trio to say something to him after reaching a certain distance within the forest.

"Be very careful, you three," said Gandalf, "the enemy has many spies in his service, including birds and beasts."

Gandalf turned to Frodo.

"Is it safe?" asked Gandalf.

Frodo nodded as he patted his vest pocket, which was apparently carrying the Ring.

"Never put in on, Frodo," warned Gandalf, "for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. And don't forget, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

While Gandalf rode off on his horse, Sam, Frodo and Madoka set off in another direction. Through a very long while, they trekked along the countryside, while walking across streams, over hills and through meadows. Eventually, they came to a cornfield. While meandering through, Sam stopped at a scarecrow.

"This is it," said Sam.

Frodo and Madoka stare at Sam, confused.

"If I take one more step," continued Sam, "it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"Come on, Sam," persuaded Frodo, "remember what Bilbo used to say? It's a dangerous business going out your door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

"That _**sure**_ is some helpful advice from your uncle," smiled Madoka.

Day eventually turned to night by the time Frodo, Sam and Madoka reach a forest. As they set up camp, they hear singing from a distance, in which the voices sounded rather sweet. Soon, out of curiosity, Frodo and Sam scrambled to a ridge and peer over a fallen tree trunk while Madoka approached them, wondering what they were up to. Madoka soon noticed a procession of people clad in white robes while singing in a strange language, which probably caught the hobbits' attention.

"What are they?" asked Madoka.

"Wood-elves," answered Frodo, "they're going to the harbor beyond the white towers to the Gray Havens."

"They're leaving Middle Earth," added Sam.

"You mean they're _**never**_ coming back?" pondered Madoka.

"I don't know why," nodded Sam, "but it makes me sad."

Later, while Frodo and Sam are preparing to sleep, Madoka pulled out her Soul Gem and scanned the surrounding area for any danger. She was also able to locate a Witch Cluster this way. Fortunately, this cluster was fairly small and easy enough for her to handle. She was able to harvest a few Grief Seeds, which would keep her Soul Gem well nourished for a week or so, before finally settling down for the night.

The next day, Frodo, Madoka and Sam continued to stroll across the land. While sauntering through a tall cornfield, Madoka didn't notice that Sam was not in sight until Frodo tugged on her wrist.

"Where did Sam go?" he asked.

Madoka took a look around the field.

"Oh, darn it!" fussed Madoka, "I think we're lost."

"How could we be lost?" pondered Frodo, "We're still in the Shire."

Madoka took a few steps ahead when she was suddenly pounced on by another hobbit, but it wasn't Sam.

"Why hello there," chirped the hobbit, "you look rather exotic to me!"

"Uh," stammered Madoka, "do I know you?"

"Pippin," interrupted Frodo, "what are you doing here?"

Sam soon came into the scene, and it wasn't long before he got pounced on by yet another hobbit. Madoka soon pushed Pippin off and got onto her feet. Meanwhile, Frodo and Pippin made a glance at each other.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Sam.

"Hey Merry," sang Pippin, pointing at Frodo, "it's Frodo Baggins!"

Sam noticed that Merry and Pippin were holding vegetables that have been recently harvested.

"_**You've**_ been into Farmer Maggot's crop," barked Sam, "haven't you?!"

Before anyone could say anything, they all heard the sound of barking dogs along with an angry voice. Pippin grabbed Frodo's wrist and stormed through the tall plants, with Merry, Sam and Madoka following them.

"_Geez,"_ thought Madoka, _"why the heck am I being dragged into all this mischief?"_

"Boy," gasped Merry, "that guy's clearly overreacting! Run!"

The pursuit was rather short, and things got very awkward when they all tripped over a cliff and fell off. Thankfully, it was not far down, but they ended up in a tangled mess, and it took a while for them to recuperate from the fall.

"Um, about this Farmer Maggot guy," asked Madoka, "did he cause any of you guys trouble in the past or something?"

"Of course not," spat Sam, pointing at Merry and Pippin, "_**they**_ were the ones causing _**him**_ trouble! Don't trust a Brandybuck or a Took."

"What?" warbled Merry, "that was just a detour; a shortcut."

"Shortcut to what?" asked Sam.

"Mushrooms!" blurted Pippin.

Sam, Merry and Pippin scurried to a patch where there were growing mushrooms. Meanwhile, Frodo was facing the road that they stumbled into, which is starting to give him concern, as Madoka noticed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"We should get off the road," urged Frodo.

Madoka took a look around to see if there are any Witches in the area. Thankfully, there aren't any, but then she gasped as she suddenly heard a screeching sound from the distance.

"Get off the road!" shouted Frodo, "quick!"

Sam, Merry and Pippin quickly gathered their items before they, Frodo and Madoka scurried underneath a large tree root to hide. Then, as Madoka silently urged the hobbits to be quiet, she heard approaching hoof beats. She made a quick glance at the passerby, which turned out to be a rider clothed and hooded in black on a black horse.

This rider dismounted and started examining the root, while sniffing and hissing. Madoka then noticed that Frodo seemed to be in a trance while not paying attention to the insects crawling out of the root to skitter away. Without hesitation, Madoka gently but firmly grasped Frodo's hand, and this stopped him from putting on the Ring. After a moment or so, Merry tossed a bag of vegetables into the distance, which made a sound that prompted the black clad passerby to follow the sound, leaving the root. After that, Madoka and the hobbits made a quick getaway.

"What _**was**_ that thing?" warbled Madoka.

"That was a Black Rider," gasped Sam.

"Wasn't it looking for someone?" pried Pippin.

"I have to leave the Shire," explained Frodo, "Sam, Madoka and I must get to Bree."

"Right," replied Merry, "Buckeberry Ferry is this way. Follow me!"

Merry quickly led Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Madoka through another path in the woods while they were all being pursued by Black Riders. They managed to get to a nearby raft, and they desperately leaped onto it and made a quick getaway before the Black Riders could even catch them. They ferried along to the Brandywine Bridge, and from there, they continued their trek to Bree.

It was already dark and raining by the time Madoka and the hobbits arrived at the gate of Bree. After Frodo knocked on the gates, a gatekeeper opened a peephole to peer at the visitors.

"What do you want?" demanded the gatekeeper.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," said Frodo.

The gatekeeper soon opened the gate.

"Hobbits," said the gatekeeper, "four hobbits and a maiden! What business brings you to Bree?"

"Well…" muttered Madoka.

"We wish to stay at the inn," answered Frodo, "our business is our own."

"All right, young sir," replied the gatekeeper, "I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

After passing through the gates, Madoka and the hobbits trudged through the village until they found the Prancing Pony. Once inside, they walked up to the innkeeper.

"Ah, good evening," said the innkeeper, "if you're seeking accommodations, we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available, Mr.…"

"Underhill," finished Frodo, "my name's Underhill. We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf?" warbled the innkeeper, "oh, I remember him! But I'm afraid I haven't seen him for six months."

Madoka and the hobbits gaped in surprise. What are they going to do now that Gandalf hasn't arrived yet? They eventually sat down on a table. Merry and Pippin were telling jokes on each other while Madoka calmly sipped on some hot cocoa that she ordered. She glanced at Frodo, who seemed nervous as he is being stared at by a hooded man sitting in the corner.

"Do you know him?" asked Madoka.

Frodo shook his head.

Just then, the innkeeper passed by.

"Excuse me," said Madoka, pointing at the hooded man, "but who's that guy in the corner?"

"He's one of them rangers," answered the innkeeper, "they are dangerous folk, wandering the wilds. This one around here is known as Strider."

The innkeeper soon left.

"Strider…" pondered Frodo.

"Well, I don't think he's _**that**_ bad," chirped Madoka, "maybe he just wants to be your friend."

* * *

Please review, because Kyubey wants you to make a contract with him! ／人◕‿‿◕人＼


	4. Strider

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Shaft.

Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

The only thing that I own here is this crossover.

* * *

At the tower of Isengard, Gandalf was struggling to keep warm even when the rain was pouring down on him. Yet, that didn't stop him from peering down the tower to observe the commotion. Saruman is starting to build an army for Sauron, and he is starting by having a bunch of Orcs rip down the trees. Gandalf knew that he had to send out a warning to Frodo somehow, but how would he do so in his condition? While thinking, he noticed a raven-haired girl clad in what he assumed as an exotic garment.

"What brings you here?" asked Gandalf.

"Did this Saruman bring you up here?" asked the girl.

"I thought Saruman would help me in stopping Sauron," replied Gandalf, "but he abandoned reason for madness."

"I see," said the girl, "allow me to introduce myself; I'm Akemi Homura, and I'm a Puella Magi."

Homura pulled out her Soul Gem, while allowing Gandalf to have a glance at it.

"Wait a minute," proclaimed Gandalf, "I think I saw another girl holding an enchanted gem like this one."

"You met one of my comrades?" exclaimed Homura, "who?"

"It's Miss Madoka Kaname," answered Gandalf, "she is currently traveling with Frodo Baggins."

"Madoka?!"

"Is she a Puella Magi like you are?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes," answered Homura, "I guess she didn't tell you, did she?"

Gandalf shook his head.

"Well, we Puella Magi hunt Witches," continued Homura, "but recently, they started to gather up in clusters, thanks to a catalyst, we are currently looking for it; I'm hoping that we will find it soon enough so we can destroy it before the clusters get out of hand and destroy the entire universe."

"I heard Miss Kaname say something similar back in the Shire," mused Gandalf.

Gandalf then explained to Homura everything he knew about Sauron and the One Ring.

"So basically," commented Homura, "this One Ring is the catalyst we were looking for. Maybe I should relay this to the others."

"I wish you luck," replied Gandalf, "Miss Akemi."

Homura then leaped off the tower and made it safely on the ground. She quickly activated the apparatus on her shield, which stopped time long enough for her to get out of Isengard without being seen, not even by Saruman.

Meanwhile, back at the Prancing Pony, Madoka is hearing ominous whispers in another language that she does not understand. She glanced at Frodo, who is holding the Ring, and assumed that the Ring is trying to cause trouble. She would even make glances at Strider every once in a while, hoping that he doesn't try to do any shady, and she's now trying to decide whether she should go up to him to say hello. With Frodo focused on keeping the Ring hidden, Madoka slipped away from their table and tiptoed towards the table where Strider was sitting at.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hello," said Madoka, "my name is Madoka. What's yours?"

Before Strider could answer, they suddenly heard something from Pippin.

"Baggins?" said Pippin, pointing at Frodo, "sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there; Frodo Baggins."

"Uh-oh," muttered Madoka.

Pippin continued to describe Frodo, who jumped out of the table and sped toward the bar to stop Pippin. But just as Frodo grabbed onto Pippin, he suddenly slipped and fell backwards. At the same time, he tossed the Ring up in the air, which caught Strider's attention. Madoka lunged to snatch the Ring, but it was too late. It slid onto Frodo's finger, causing him to disappear.

"No way," thought Madoka, "this Ring makes anyone who wears it disappear?"

Madoka covertly pulled out her Soul Gem and frantically tried to locate Frodo. It was only a few moments when Frodo finally became visible, which gave Madoka a sense of relief. Unfortunately, that relief was short-lived when Strider suddenly grabbed Frodo by the collar and dragged him out the crowd.

"You've drawn far too much attention to yourself," commented Strider, "Mr. Underhill!"

Strider dragged Frodo upstairs while Madoka followed them into an isolated room.

"What do you want?" demanded Frodo.

"A little more caution from you," answered Strider, "that is no ordinary trinket you carry, and that also means yours, Miss Madoka."

Madoka gaped in surprise as she realized that Strider noticed her Soul Gem.

"It's my enchanted gem," blurted Madoka, "I carry it around to protect me."

"I can avoid being seen if I wish," continued Aragorn, "but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" asked Frodo.

"Are you frightened?" pried Strider.

Frodo nodded.

"Not nearly enough," asserted Strider, "I know what hunts you!"

Suddenly, Sam, Merry and Pippin burst through the door as if they are raiding a house.

"Let him go," barked Sam, "or I'll have you, Long-shanks!"

"I think he's trying to help us," assured Madoka.

Strider turned to Frodo.

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo," warned Strider, "they're coming!"

Just then, Strider led Frodo, Madoka, Sam, Merry and Pippin another isolated room as the Black Riders entered Bree without warning. It was only several minutes when they made a loud angry screech as if they were tricked.

"What are they?" asked Frodo.

"They were once Men," answered Strider, "great kings of Men. Then, Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question; one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to its power, they will never stop hunting you."

"And I thought Witch clusters are a big threat," whispered Madoka.

"Did you say something?" interrogated Strider.

"Uh, nothing!" lied Madoka.

By morning, Strider led Madoka, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin out of Bree. The hobbits were wondering if they should really trust this Strider.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" pondered Merry.

"I don't remember Gandalf say _**anything**_ about having a friend waiting for us," mentioned Madoka.

"_**I**_ still think there's something fishy with him," said Merry.

"We have no choice but to trust him," replied Frodo.

"But where is he taking us?" asked Sam.

"To Rivendell," answered Strider, "house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" exclaimed Sam, "we're going to see the elves!"

"Say, Madoka," said Pippin, "have _**you**_ seen any elves?"

"Well," replied Madoka, "not really."

They traveled for a few days, stopping to make camp at night. By nightfall, they came across the ruins of a temple on top of a hill.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl," said Strider, "we shall rest here tonight."

As Madoka, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin settled down after reaching the summit, Strider provided a few swords for the Hobbits, but there wasn't one available for Madoka.

"You said that you carry around your enchanted gem to protect you," said Strider, "correct?"

"Yeah," replied Madoka, "and I can defend myself with its powers."

"Then you should be covered," said Strider, "I'm going to have a look around."

* * *

Please review, because Kyubey wants you to make a contract with him! ／人◕‿‿◕人＼


End file.
